


(Dé)généraion

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Is it really a game?, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: -Mercredi dix-neuf heures, n'oublie pas !Daniel fit un clin d'œil à Lando avant de partir se mettre à la place qu'on lui avait attribué. Le pilote Renault profitait de la photo des pilotes, traditionnellement faite au dernier Grand Prix de la saison, pour lancer ses invitations. Il comptait organiser une petite fête chez lui à Monaco pour célébrer la fin de la saison avec ceux de ses rivaux qu'il appréciait, prévoyant une soirée mémorable au cours de laquelle il jouerait lui-même les troubles fêtes : Daniel aimait les plaisanteries, il adorait mettre les autres dans des situations embarrassantes et cette occasion s'annonçait idéale pour ce faire. Daniel savait certaines choses, étrangement ses plus jeunes adversaires se confiaient à lui à propos de leurs soucis existentiels - comprennez par là leur non hétéronormativité.C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez Daniel mercredi soir, à boire et à jouer une partie de "action ou vérité", au cours de laquelle certains secrets seront dévoilés.
Relationships: Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	(Dé)généraion

**Author's Note:**

> Je me lance dans un autre pairing, sans pour autant oublier mon favori !  
> Lando découvrira t-il une possible réciprocité de ses sentiments ?

La dernière course puis les jours suivants avaient vites passés. Nous étions mercredi, il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et Daniel attendait ses invités. Alex, Carlos, Daniil, Lando, Max et Pierre, Daniel avait aussi convié Charles et Nico mais ces derniers avaient refusé l'invitation. Pour le repas Daniel avait pris toutes sortes de délices chez le traiteur italien, son réfrigérateur était rempli de canettes de bière, les tiroirs du congélateur de bacs à glaçons préparés le matin même et dans son bar attendaient vodka, scotch et autre gin. La fête promettait d'être un grand moment d'amusement.

Ses invités arrivèrent tous ensemble, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au pied de l'immeuble. Tous saluèrent Daniel avec enthousiasme, personne n'arriva les mains vides, certains avec de l'alcool ou des douceurs sucrées - Daniel se demanda où il allait bien pouvoir mettre tout cela, son réfrigérateur et son cellier étant pleins à craquer. On mit finalement les nouvelles bouteilles dehors, les gâteaux à la place des quelques sept bières qui commenceraient la soirée. Alex et Lando aidèrent leur hôte à organiser tout cela, rejoignirent les autres au salon pour entamer les bouteilles de blondes et d'ambrées.

-Je suis content que Charles ne soit pas venu, annonça Max en s'affalant sur le large canapé où étaient déjà installés Carlos et Pierre.

-Oh c'est sympa pour lui, rit Daniel.

-Pardon mais ce n'est pas le mec le plus fun qui soit, rétorqua Max en approchant sa bouteille de sa bouche.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu le connaissais mieux, s'emmêla Pierre en piquant avec un sourire la bière de Max qui lui lança un regard réprobateur. En soirée il sait s'amuser.

-Ouais... Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu au juste, questionna Max en fixant Daniel.

-Parce que tu avais déjà accepté mon invitation et qu'il préférait éviter de te supporter bourré, grimaça Daniel avec humour.

Les autres - mis à part Max - s'amusèrent de la réponse de l'australien, finirent de prendre place sur les diverses assises alors que Max secouait la tête en prenant une autre bouteille pour remplacer celle que Pierre lui avait dérobé.

-Il avait autre chose de prévu, reprit Daniel, tout comme Nico. Mais bon, on va quand même bien s'amuser les gars !

-Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, assura Carlos en tendant son ambrée.

-Exactement ! Allez, cheers !

Les bouteilles furent réunies en cercle avant de s'entrechoquer bruyamment, puis portées avec entrain aux lèvres de leurs propriétaires.

-Vous voulez voir des photos de Penelope, proposa Daniil.

-Oh oui la petite crevette, pria Daniel en joignant les mains.

-C'est le surnom de Lando ça non, rétorqua avec un doux sourire Alex.

-Non, couina Lando en rougissant.

-Si, plaisanta Daniel.

Lando lança un regard réprobateur à Daniel qui lui tira la langue. Daniil montra plusieurs photos récentes de sa fille, toute mignonne dans les bras de sa - jolie - maman ou allongée dans son lit bébé, souriante et habillée de mignons petits bodys ou de belles robes décorées de dentelles. La virilité de ses comparses s'envola en voyant la petite merveille - surtout Daniel et Max qui chouinèrent comme des collégiennes -, ils se disputèrent sur le fait que Penelope ressemblait plus à sa mère ou à son père. Pierre et Alex tranchèrent, la petite fille tenait autant de sa maman que de son papa, on reconnaissait certains traits des Piquet et d'autres des Kvyat.

Le repas italien plu à tout le monde. De nombreux antipasti, il y avait des légumes crus et d'autres séchés agrémentés d'herbes et aromates, de la charcuterie, de nombreuses variétés de fromages, tout cela accompagné de pain à l'huile d'olive. Le bon vin ramené par Pierre et Max fut sifflé rapidement, les convives s'accordèrent une petite pause avant de s'attaquer aux gâteaux. Il y en avait pour tout les goûts, qu'on soit un amateur de chocolat, de fruits, de praliné ou de café, il y avait des éclairs de plusieurs parfums, des tiramisu, Paris Brest et opéra, différents macarons et mousses de fruits. Exactement vingt-quatre desserts, soit beaucoup trop pour les seulement sept convives qu'ils étaient, mais au moins ils avaient le choix des goûts et, si l'envie se présentait, celui de la quantité. 

Ils s'amusaient tous. Détendus après la longue saison qu'ils venaient de passer, et par le cadre informel de cette rencontre. Seuls certains se voyaient habituellement en dehors du milieu de la course, ce soir ils n'étaient non plus des adversaires mais des hommes ayant en commun leur passion pour la formule 1 et la compétition. Les relations n'étaient pas les mêmes, elles étaient vraies sans aucune forme de contraintes imposées contractuellement ou non par leurs employeurs, on se parlait directement sans arrières pensées, on se chambrait de façon bienveillante.

La soirée passa. Daniel avait sorti ses bonnes bouteilles du bar, on goûta ses gin, vodka et scotch, ils étaient tous les sept déjà éméchés depuis un moment, installés en tailleur à même le sol autour de leurs verres jamais vides. De fil en aiguille dans leurs conversations qui devenaient parfois délirantes, ils en étaient venus à jouer à action ou vérité. Personne n'aurait su dire qui avait commencé mais ils s'étaient pris au jeu, avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il leur eut été possible d'avoir vu leur taux d'alcoolémie. Au début ce furent majoritairement des actions, Lando s'était par exemple retrouvé à chanter une chanson paillarde en mimant simultanément les actions décrites par les paroles - difficilement tant lui-même et les autres riaient -, Pierre avait du envoyer un message pour le moins érotique à un contact choisit au hasard par Carlos - heureusement il s'agissait de son frère cadet, ce dernier ne prendrait pas cela au sérieux -, Daniil avait du faire une déclaration d'amour torride à Daniel - cela s'était conclut par un baiser de cinéma -, ou encore Alex qui lui, du réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, sur le balcon vêtu d'un simple caleçon - pas facile, dans ses conditions. Après ses multiples péripéties, ils choisissaient plutôt des vérités.

-Daniel, action ou vérité ?

C'était Alex qui avait la main, après avoir répondu à Carlos, non sans gêne, que oui cela lui été déjà arrivé de se soulager dans sa combinaison lors d'une course.

-Allez, je vais choisir vérité pour une fois, s'exclama Daniel qui jusqu'ici avait choisi uniquement des actions.

-Hum, grogna Alex le temps de réfléchir, tu regardes quel genre de porno ?

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord au début de la partie, sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de limite aux questions ou aux actions ; si l'une ne convenait pas, on pouvait choisir son contraire, passer de l'action à la vérité ou de la vérité à l'action. Pour l'instant personne n'avait utilisé de joker même lorsque cela concernait la sexualité, Pierre avait en outre répondu positivement à Carlos sur le fait qu'il était bisexuel, ou à Daniel sur ses positions favorites. Les questions portaient toutes ou presque sur ce thème, cela les amusait au plus haut point.

Daniel se marra.

-Tous !

-Même du gay, s'étonna Daniil.

-À l'occasion, rigola Daniel en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne baise que des femmes, hum ! Je ne suis pas un suceur de bite, contrairement à certains...

Daniel laissa sa phrase en suspens, termina sa vodka en s'amusant des réactions de ceux qu'il visait. Pour l'instant, Pierre était le seul officiellement non hétérosexuel de l'assemblée.

-Max, reprit Daniel, action ou vérité ?

-Heu... Vérité.

Daniel fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, se grattant le menton de façon exagérée.

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Oui, répondit Max spontanément. Carlos, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, souffla Carlos en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses poings sur sa mâchoire.

-Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

Lando avala juste à temps sa gorgée de gin pour ne pas s'étouffer avec, Max lui jeta un regard intéressé.

-Oui, finit par concéder Carlos. Mon meilleur ami de l'époque, Andrès, l'année de notre quatrième... Il y avait cette fille, Juanita, qui lui plaisait bien. Il l'a invité à sortir, elle à dit oui, sauf qu'Andrès n'avait jamais embrassé personne ! Il m'a supplié alors...

-Tu lui as montré comment faire, se marra Daniel.

-Voilà ! Max ?

-Vérité, toussa Max après avoir fini son verre de vodka.

-De qui es-tu amoureux ?

Max resta un instant à fixer Carlos, rougit avant de se tourner vers Pierre. Carlos fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Max.

-De lui, murmura Max en prenant la main de Pierre.

Pierre plongea son regard dans celui de Max alors que les autres réagissaient par l'étonnement, laissant échapper des onomatopées aiguës en montrant des visages plus ou moins choqués avant qu'il y est un fou rire généralisé, instigué par un Lando nerveux.

-Tu plaisantes là, dit Carlos hilare.

-Non, répondit Max en venant le défier du regard.

-Si il plaisante, insista Daniil, il est bourré...

-Non ! C'est quoi le problème ? Que je ne sois pas hétéro ou que je sois amoureux de Pierre ?

Il y eut un silence. Si ce n'était pas un coming out, cela y ressemblait. Max parvint à dissimuler sa gêne pourtant grande, serrant la main de Pierre qui le fixait tendrement.

Daniel sourit, vint au secours de Max en tapant son épaule.

-Ouais, un peu de soutien les gars, grommela Daniel à côté de Max, c'est sérieux. Max est un vrai suceur de...

Max lui en colla une avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Daniel se frotta la joue en pouffant.

-Mais vous êtes ensemble, demanda Carlos.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses, soumit Max en fixant à nouveau Pierre, on est ensemble ?

Pierre sourit. D'un élan commun lui et Max se rapprochèrent, s'embrassèrent sur la bouche. Les autres restèrent quelque peu abasourdis devant la scène avant de siffler quand leur baiser devint langoureux, que Max commençait à caresser le bras de Pierre et Pierre la nuque de Max. La façon dont ils s'embrassaient, en se suçotant les lèvres ou en frottant leur langue sur les dents et le palais de l'autre ne laissait pas de place au doute, cela se voyait qu'ils étaient habitués à avoir ce genre de contact tous les deux.

Max abandonna à regret les lèvres de Pierre, ils se fixèrent en rougissant avant de se reconnecter à la réalité.

-... Vous ne voulez pas que je le suce en direct aussi, lança Max en voyant les airs distraitement excités des autres.

-Si vas-y, encouragea Daniel avant que Max ne le pousse violement en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre.

-Putain comment j'ai pu être amoureux de toi sérieux, continua Max.

-Tu étais amoureux de Daniel, rebondit Alex.

-Ouais, franchement qu'est ce que j'étais con à l'époque !

Max termina son verre avant de lever le menton vers Pierre.

-La vérité, murmura Max, tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, avoua Pierre d'une voix aussi délicate que possible avant de rire. Daniel ?

-Oui ?... Ah, s'écria Daniel, vérité !

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, l'an passé le soir du Grand Prix de Chine ? Max n'a jamais voulu me le dire...

Max fusilla Pierre puis Daniel du regard, Daniel qui se pinça les lèvres en voyant le visage rouge et l'œil noir de Max. 

-Rien, souffla Daniel, Max aurait peut-être voulu quelque chose, mais il ne s'est rien passé. À mon tour ! Lando, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit Lando.

-De qui es-tu amoureux ?

Lando se sentit rougir. Il se gratta les avant bras en riant nerveusement, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses compagnons de soirée qui attendaient une réponse regards braqués sur lui.

-Heu action, souffla t-il d'une voix aiguë.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre, demanda Carlos en haussant les sourcils.

-Je-je ne veux pas c'est tout, balbutia Lando.

-Hé, si c'est un mec ça ne dérange personne, déclara Daniel, tu peux le dire !

On le fixait toujours et Lando devint encore plus nerveux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gloussant.

-Il t'a dit action, jura Max.

Lando remercia intérieurement son ami de le sortir de cette situation intenable. Il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à cette question, pas avec celui à qui allait ses sentiments à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Même bourré Lando n'avait pas le courage en Max.

-Bon ok, souffla Daniel déçu. Roule une pelle à l'un de nous !

Lando se sentit affreusement mal. Il ne pouvait refuser le défi de Daniel, il venait déjà de refuser la question. 

-Choisis Lando, ajouta un Daniel bien trop mielleux, ou faut-il un volontaire ?

Lando supplia Max du regard. Pris de cours Max hésita puis se décida à voler à son secours, sauf que Carlos réagit en premier.

-Moi, dit l'espagnol sous les hourras de Daniel. Je vais le faire.

Lando se tourna vers Carlos. Tétanisé, rouge au possible, il regarda son coéquipier comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Lando n'y opposant aucune objection, Carlos sourit, un sourire paternaliste que Lando détesta, s'approcha de Lando. Une seconde plus tard Carlos plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Lando qui gémit à ce contact. Carlos n'eut pas besoin que Lando lui ouvre l'accès sa bouche était déjà ouverte, il y glissa sa langue. Lando ne pouvait plus respirer, son cœur battait à tout rompre, la langue de Carlos était dans sa bouche à caresser la sienne. La seule chose que Lando pouvait faire était d'essayer de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Carlos mit fin à leur baiser, laissant un Lando visiblement émoustillé. Lando se toucha instinctivement les lèvres, couina en se rendant compte que son trouble se voyait. Il ne remarqua pas que Carlos le fixa de longues secondes, perdu.

-Ta soirée est en train de partir en couille Dan, dit Max en souriant.

-Ouais, on va peut-être arrêter là avant que ça finisse en partouze, plaisanta sans conviction Daniel. Lando, une dernière ou on arrête ?

Lando n'entendit pas que Daniel lui parlait. Il rêvait depuis des mois de cet instant, de ce baiser et voilà qu'il avait eu lieu. Il avait pu goûter les lèvres, la langue, la bouche de Carlos, sans parvenir à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. C'était allé si vite.

-Hein, s'écria Lando au bout de longues secondes.

-Tu prends la main ou on arrête, demanda Daniel.

-Oui !

Sa réponse n'en était pas vraiment une, elle ne correspondait pas à la double proposition de Daniel, mais les autres comprirent. Lando n'avait pu formuler d'autres mots, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Carlos. Son coéquipier l'évita du regard, Lando regarda alors Max en désespoir de cause. Max, les joues roses d'un homme ayant abusé de la bouteille, mais le visage toujours impassible. Lando reprit ses esprits. Il avait commencé à se faire des films, non ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, Carlos était bourré, comme lui et les autres, et ce baiser n'était qu'un jeu. Ce baiser n'était qu'un jeu.

La soirée se termina une heure plus tard. Lando était resté absent et taiseux durant celle-ci, évitant le regard de Carlos.

Il était près de quatre heures lorsque les invités de Daniel quittèrent l'appartement et l'immeuble. L'air était frais, ils fermèrent leurs vestes, serrèrent leurs écharpes pour ceux qui en avaient. Lando tira sur son bonnet pour couvrir correctement ses oreilles alors que les salutations et autres souhaits de bonne nuit s'échangeaient. Max fit une accolade traînante à Lando.

-Ça va, demanda Max dans un murmure à l'oreille de Lando.

Lando hocha la tête. Max était le seul à savoir pour les sentiments qu'il vouait à Carlos.

-Tu ne m'avais rien dit, se fâcha presque Lando en référence à la relation entre Max et Pierre.

-Ça a été compliqué, souffla Max, tu avais déjà tes propres problèmes je ne voulais pas en rajouter !

À côté d'eux Alex prit Pierre par l'épaule, le secoua amicalement.

-Ton mec te trompe déjà, s'amusa Alex.

-La ferme Alex, cingla Max en se séparant de Lando. Tu veux que je te montre, comment je te dirais au revoir si je trompais Pierre avec toi ? Avec une main au cul et un long baiser langoureux ?

-Hum, grimaça Alex, non ça ira !

Max se rapprocha de Pierre qui l'enlaça par la taille, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit les gars, saluèrent Max et Pierre tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient main dans la main.

On leur souhaita une bonne nuit en retour. Daniil et Alex partirent à leur tour, laissant Lando et Carlos seuls. Lando évitait toujours le regard de Carlos, se demanda pourquoi son équipier restait là. Il avait voulu attendre pour se retrouver seul et se vider l'esprit, et voilà que Carlos semblait lui aussi attendre quelque chose. Lando se sentit mal. Carlos allait peut-être lui dire des choses qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre. Lando devait fuir. _Vite._

-Bon ben bonne nuit, dit Lando dans ce qui parut n'être qu'un seul mot alors qu'il pivotait sur lui-même pour partir en courant.

-Lando attends, dit précipitamment Carlos en saisissant le poignet de son coéquipier.

Lando se retourna en crispant son bras et se figea, Carlos lâcha mollement son poignet.

-Heu, Lando, souffla Carlos, est-ce que c'est de moi dont tu es amoureux ?

Lando fixa Carlos avec de grands yeux, cessa de respirer. Il détourna le regard en rougissant, son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait fort. Carlos attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, sa pomme d'Adam fit un rapide aller-retour alors qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive.

-Lando ?

-Non, cria subitement Lando faisant sursauter Carlos. Non, je... Ce n'est pas toi.

Carlos parut déçu. Lando se mordit les lèvres en voyant cette expression sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu dire qui c'était alors ? Ça ne posait de problème à personne que ce soit un garçon, Daniel te l'a dit, dit Carlos un peu maladroitement. J'ai pensé que c'était l'un de nous, puis après notre baiser tu semblais troublé et... enfin j'ai cru que c'était moi ?

-Non, assura à nouveau Lando d'une voix trop aiguë.

Lando savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air convainquant. Il lui fallait une autre réponse, pour que Carlos abandonne l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui.

-Lando, reprit Carlos gêné, je...

-Max, cria presque Lando avant de parvenir à calmer son intonation, c'est de Max dont je suis amoureux.

Carlos afficha un visage surpris, les sourcils relevés, les yeux grands et la bouche entrouverte. Il hocha ensuite lentement la tête, Lando crut percevoir son regard s'assombrir.

-Oh, souffla Carlos, d'accord... Heu, je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir... Ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi d'apprendre comme ça qu'il aime Pierre.

Lando fendit un sourire, respira lentement pour paraître décontracté - alors qu'il était toujours aussi tendu.

-Non, affirma Lando avant de soupirer. Ce n'est... _Pas simple_ de voir celui qu'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois Lando n'avait pas eu besoin de mentir. Quand il voyait Carlos avec Isabel, cela lui faisait tellement mal. Ils allaient si bien ensemble et semblaient heureux. Sa poitrine se serrait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait tous les deux, se toucher ou simplement se parler. Lando enviait chaque instant que Carlos partageait avec Isabel - il voulait être celui à qui Carlos accordait ses attentions et intentions, celui à qui il pensait du matin au soir, celui avec qui il partageait son lit et son appartement, ses joies et ses craintes. Lando voulait tout partager avec lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles, un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une brise désagréablement froide ne les fasse frissonner. Lando tira sur son bonnet, Carlos réajusta le col de sa veste. Lando se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi Carlos restait planté là dans le froid. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, assura Carlos.

Surpris, Lando leva les yeux vers ceux de Carlos. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses mots.

-Heu, bredouilla Lando, merci ?

Carlos sourit.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Carlos d'une voix douce.

-Toi aussi, souffla Lando avec un petit sourire.

Carlos fixa encore quelques instants Lando puis se retourna lentement et amorça quelques pas.

Lando ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit à ce moment-là, mais en voyant Carlos s'éloigner, il fut prit de panique. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, bras droit levé pour le rattraper. Lando était certain d'avoir vu de la déception sur le visage de Carlos lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne pas être amoureux de lui puis à nouveau lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé aimer Max. 

Il rattrapa Carlos, le saisit par le bras. Carlos s'arrêta en sentant la pression de la main de Lando sur son avant bras et se retourna. Sans que Carlos n'est le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Lando posa son autre main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ils gémirent tout deux et fermèrent les yeux, Carlos laissa sa main sur la hanche de Lando où elle avait glissée.

Lando se recula avant d'avoir pu vraiment savourer leur baiser, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Pardon je t'ai menti, murmura Lando, c'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi que j'aime Carlos.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Carlos qui resta figé, rougissant. Lando paniqua à nouveau, est-ce qu'il s'était trompé en faisant ça ? 

_Merde j'ai tout gâché_ , pensa Lando.

-Non, grimaça Lando avant de rire, non non excuse moi j'ai vraiment trop bu, je ne tiens pas, non pas du tout l'alcool et...

Lando n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que Carlos l'enlaça par la taille et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lando gémit, en oublia de fermer les yeux. Carlos était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser, cette fois sans que cela ne soit un défi stupide, ou était-ce une hallucination provoquée par l'alcool ?

Ce baiser dura, plusieurs secondes, une éternité en réalité. Les lèvres de Carlos étaient pulpeuses et douces, elles embrassaient aussi tendrement que Lando l'avait toujours imaginé. Le vent qui se heurtait à leurs corps paraissait glacé, leurs corps qui eux semblaient fiévreux. Lando s'était accroché au cou de Carlos, il le serrait fort, trop fort désormais. Carlos finit par lâcher Lando, lui tapota les biceps pour lui faire lâcher prise, Lando desserra son étreinte avant de la faire cesser définitivement et de délaisser les lèvres de Carlos.

-Pardon j'ai serré trop fort, s'excusa un Lando au visage couleur carmin en gesticulant les bras, mais c'est tellement dingue ! Tu m'as embrassé, mon dieu Carlos tu m'as embrassé ! 

Carlos s'amusa du comportement de Lando, se frotta la nuque en rigolant.

-Oui je crois bien que j'ai fait ça, dit Carlos.

-Ca veut dire que... Tu m'aimes ? Hum, je veux dire, au moins un peu ?

Les yeux de Lando étaient pleins d'espoir. Carlos le trouva adorable - Lando avait beau avoir vingt ans, il était encore un tout jeune adolescent lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux. La pureté anglaise dans toute sa splendeur.

-Oui, je t'apprécies beaucoup, avança Carlos prudemment. Que dirais-tu de continuer cette conversation chez moi ? Ici ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour... Ce qu'on vient de faire.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Lando en rougissant à l'idée d'aller chez Carlos, tu as raison. Allons-y.

Ils n'eurent qu'à traverser la rue pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Carlos. Lando était à la fois excité et nerveux, dans l'ascenseur il évita le regard de Carlos. Il était heureux que Carlos partage, au moins un peu, ses sentiments et qu'il l'invite chez lui, mais cela le stressait tout autant. Peut-être que Carlos voudrait faire plus que discuter. Lando avait évidemment du désir pour Carlos, mais comment lui dire que... Il n'avait jamais eu personne ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Carlos. Carlos alluma la lumière et retira sa veste qu'il accrocha au porte manteau, Lando regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour découvrir le logement alors qu'il le connaissait déjà. La disposition des pièces, les meubles, la décoration. Lando regarda chaque recoin, chaque objet, pour tenter de dissimuler son malaise.

-Tu devrais enlever ton bonnet et ta veste non, demanda Carlos.

-Heu oui, approuva Lando de retirant son bonnet puis sa veste, bien sur.

Carlos prit ses affaires, les suspendit sur le crochet à côté de celui où il avait laissé sa veste.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, questionna Carlos.

-Ça ira, assura Lando.

Carlos s'avança dans le salon, fixa Lando qui restait planté devant la porte d'entrée.

-Viens, dit Carlos en tendant une main vers Lando.

Après une hésitation Lando marcha jusqu'à lui et prit timidement sa main. Ils échangèrent un sourire, Carlos les guida jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent, à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

-Ta déclaration, commença Carlos, je ne sais pas quoi répondre...

-Je ne te demande pas de réponse, répondit Lando en secouant sa main libre. Nos baisers, maintenant... Ça me suffit !

Ils continuèrent à se fixer sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le silence commence à devenir pesant. Carlos toussota en se recoiffant, ils rirent nerveusement.

-Ça me fait bizarre cette situation, dit Carlos.

-Oh moi aussi, souffla Lando en rougissant.

-Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais été attiré par un garçon... Cela me déstabilise, en réalité ! Je ne sais pas trop comment gérer ca. Et toi, tu es gay ou...?

-Non, garçon ou fille pour moi ça ne fait pas de différence... J'aime la personne peut importe qui elle est.

-Donc si j'avais été une fille, cela aurait été pareil ?

-Oui.

Carlos hocha lentement la tête en réponse. La façon dont Lando voyait les choses lui évitait au moins de se poser des questions sur les problématiques d'acceptation de son orientation sexuelle et de l'identité de genre de celui ou celle dont il tombait amoureux. C'était simple à gérer, comme philosophie.

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu, murmura Carlos, je te pensais juste extrêmement timide. J'aurai dû me rendre compte de tes sentiments.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit promptement Lando.

Carlos sourit chaudement, se rapprocha de Lando.

-Je peux t'embrasser à nouveau ?

-Ou-oui, bredouilla Lando.

Lando ferma les yeux. Carlos secoua la tête en souriant, amusé, le souvenir de sa petite copine de l'école primaire lui était brièvement revenu à l'esprit, il posa sa main sur la nuque de Lando et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent une poignée de baiser, peut-être six ou bien huit, Lando sentit son corps commencer à réagir, il déposa sa main sur celle de Carlos qui caressait sa nuque.

Carlos recula son visage.

-Ça va, demanda t-il à Lando.

-Oui. Je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu veux dormir ici ?

Lando piqua un fard. 

-Heu, ça va un peu vite pour moi, couina Lando.

Carlos rougit à son tour.

-Je te propose juste de rester dormir, assura Carlos, tu as bu et je ne profiterai jamais de quelqu'un qui est soul ! Prends ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé...

-Non dors avec moi.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seul. Lando avait peur que cette soirée ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'en se levant Carlos ne soit plus là. En dormant avec lui, s'il le voyait à ses côtés au réveil, il serait sur de ne pas avoir rêvé.

-Allons-y alors, proposa Carlos.

Carlos se leva. Il attendit que Lando en fasse de même, le conduisit dans sa chambre. Lando était intimidé, resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que Carlos ouvrait son armoire pour en sortir un tee-shirt noir qu'il tendit à Lando.

-Prends ton temps, souffla Carlos.

Lando saisit le tee-shirt et partit précipitamment à la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, observa la pièce, grande avec baignoire, douche et double vasque.

Il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits enfantins, ses cheveux mal coiffés, son visage rouge avec une expression ahurie.

-Putain j'ai trop l'air d'un gamin, gémit Lando d'une petite voix.

Cela lui parut fou que Carlos puisse réellement avoir de l'attirance pour lui. Lando se demanda ensuite si partager un lit avec lui était une bonne idée, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait dormir avec Carlos juste à côté.

Lando se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il prit une petite serviette pour s'essuyer, entreprit de se déshabiller. Il se débarrassa de ses baskets et chaussettes, retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt qu'il déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire, déplia le tee-shirt que Carlos lui avait donné. Lando le porta à son visage, le respira lentement. Le vêtement était doux et sentait bon, la lessive aux touches florales, la lessive des vêtements de Carlos, l'odeur de Carlos. Lando l'enfila, le tee-shirt noir était trop grand pour lui, tombait quelque peu sur ses épaules. Lando se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau fraîche sur son visage dont la coloration rose persistait, s'essuya et tenta de se coiffer convenablement avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Dans le couloir Lando prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Carlos, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Lando découvrit Carlos à moitié allongé sur son lit, le dos appuyé sur les coussins relevés, vêtu d'un caleçon gris chiné et d'un tee-shirt noir. Lando ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu que Carlos ne soit pas torse nu. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir en simple caleçon et, _oh_ , qu'est ce qu'il était beau, avec ses abdos tablettes de chocolat...

-Tu as eu tout ce dont tu avais besoin, questionna Carlos en attrapant les draps pour ouvrir le lit.

-Heu oui, dit Lando, merci pour le tee-shirt.

Lando s'avança vers le lit sur la pointe des pieds, s'y assit, grimpa ses jambes dessus et se tourna pour faire face à Carlos. Il rougit instantanément, tira les draps sur lui pour cacher son visage. Carlos rigola discrètement.

-J'éteins, proposa Carlos.

-Oui !

Carlos se redressa pour atteindre l'interrupteur et éteindre la lumière. Il installa ses oreillers, s'allongea sous les draps tout à côté de Lando. Lando dont le coeur faisait de véritables bonds dans sa poitrine, et cela empira quand Carlos lui caressa le bras.

-Tu peux venir dans mes bras si tu veux, souffla Carlos.

-Je... Non, bredouilla Lando. Enfin, je voudrais, mais...

Mais Lando avait bandé en un temps record et ne tenait pas à ce que Carlos se retrouve avec son érection pressée contre lui.

-Sois tranquille, murmura Carlos d'un ton rassurant, je ne te toucherai pas dans l'état dans lequel tu es.

En vérité Lando n'était plus ivre depuis un moment. C'était ses hormones qui le mettaient dans un tel état de confusion.

-Non, je ne crois plus être bourré, c'est juste que... Putain j'ai honte je bande à mort alors qu'on ne fait rien d'autre que de partager ton lit, couina Lando.

Carlos s'arrêta de caresser le bras de Lando. Sa main resta immobile au-dessous du coude, Carlos se retint de rire.

-Oh, soupira Carlos, j'en suis flatté...

-Tu vas penser que je suis un pervers, geignit Lando.

-Non, j'en pense simplement que tu tiens vraiment à moi ! Et que ce n'est pas un amour platonique.

-Non ça ne l'est pas, tu m'attires physiquement, mais rassure-toi je ne passe pas mes nuits à penser à toi en me... Enfin tu vois !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pensai...

-Même s'il m'arrive occasionnellement - non souvent - de le faire, et bien sûr je pense à toi dans ces moments-là et... Carlos je suis vierge.

Si la lumière avait été allumée, Lando aurait pu voir Carlos rougir.

-Heu, Lando je...

-Et puceau, reprit Lando coupant ainsi les paroles hésitantes de Carlos. Je n'ai jamais eu de copain ni de copine... Je n'ai aucune expérience tu comprends ? À vingt ans... Je suis pitoyable !

Carlos resta muet, attendit d'être certain que Lando eut fini son grand déballage pour reprendre la parole.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, affirma Carlos. Tu es juste un garçon très timide et pur. Je trouve ça bien.

-Vraiment, couina Lando.

Carlos glissa sa main le long du bras de Lando, elle passa sur la manche de son tee-shirt pour remonter jusqu'au visage.

-Oui vraiment, certifia Carlos. C'est mille fois plus respectable que les gamins qui à treize, quatorze ans sont déjà habitués au sexe.

-Tu avais quel âge à ta première fois ?

-Ma première fois j'avais seize ans, mais avec ma copine de l'époque nous avions déjà fait quelques expérimentations les semaines précédentes.

-C'est un âge normal...

Lando soupira.

-J'ai très envie de toi, osa Lando. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à perdre ma virginité.

Carlos fut soulagé d'entendre ses paroles. Il ne se voyait pas être celui qui prendrait sa virginité à Lando, du moins pas aujourd'hui et dans ces conditions. Lando lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, Carlos n'était pas sur de ses propres sentiments et ne voulait pas prendre cette responsabilité pour ensuite le faire souffrir en le larguant le lendemain au réveil après un coup tiré dans l'euphorie d'une soirée alcoolisée.

-Je ne comptais pas te la prendre, murmura Carlos. Je ne veux pas que demain l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous regrette ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Lando posa sa main sur celle de Carlos.

-Merci...

Leurs yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il ne faisait pas totalement noir, la lumière de la ville passait à travers les stries des volets et les rideaux entrouverts. Ils distinguaient chacun la forme de l'autre, Carlos voyait la faible lueur se refléter dans les yeux de Lando.

Carlos se rapprocha de Lando, posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, Carlos caressa le coin des lèvres de Lando avec son pouce. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le bout du nez de Lando, descendirent sur leurs semblables. Lando bloqua sa respiration, répondit au baiser. Un murmure mourut dans sa gorge, Lando posa timidement une main sur le tee-shirt couvrant le flanc de Carlos, réprima son envie de la passer sous le tissu. Carlos avança son bassin et entremêla ses jambes avec celles de Lando d'un mouvement, entre les tissus l'érection de Lando vint se cogner et se frotter à son ventre. Lando gémit, décala sa main jusqu'à la mâchoire et la nuque de Carlos, repoussa doucement son visage en même temps qu'il ne s'éloignait.

-Ca commence à devenir douloureux, murmura Lando gêné.

-Si tu veux... y remédier, souffla Carlos en comprenant de quoi Lando parlait.

-Je-je ne vais pas faire ça dans ton lit... !

-C'est l'endroit le plus approprié, non ?

Lando se força à respirer avant de manquer d'air. Son corps tout comme son esprit brûlait d'excitation, il devait se toucher pour les apaiser mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ca. Il ne pouvait pas se branler dans le lit de Carlos avec lui à côté et...

Une brève absence et Lando se retrouva avec ses deux mains s'agitant dans son caleçon. _Mon dieu, je n'ai pas osé_ , pensa Lando alors que des gémissements franchissaient ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu résister, s'arrêter, n'y parvenait pas malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Pas après cette soirée, pas avec Carlos juste là, avec lui dans son lit, l'invitant à le faire.

-Carlos...

Un murmure à peine audible, Carlos captura immédiatement les lèvres de Lando en l'entendant. Le bras de Carlos se retrouva contre celui de Lando, Lando perçu le mouvement saccadé mais mécanique qu'il effectuait. Carlos était également en train de se masturber. Lando gémit en se rendant compte que oui, ils étaient bel et bien en train de prendre du plaisir ensemble.

Lando jouit. Vite, trop vite, il aurait voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, que peut-être Carlos vienne glisser une main avec les siennes dans son caleçon pour le toucher. Lando se crispa, son caleçon déjà mouillé devint glissant, il sentit la chaleur de ses fluides se déversant, continua ses caresses en soupirant longuement contre les lèvres de Carlos. Carlos profita que Lando est la bouche ouverte pour y glisser sa langue, Lando abaissa davantage sa mâchoire inférieure, sa langue suivit maladroitement le mouvement de celle de Carlos. Dans un râle rauque Carlos jouit une minute après Lando, qu'il embrassa à nouveau.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers tout en reprenant doucement leur souffle, Carlos se mit ensuite sur le dos et prit Lando dans ses bras quand ce dernier effleura son épaule de sa joue. Lando se mit à rire, enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Excuse-moi, articula Lando dans son fou rire, c'est nerveux !

L'état de Lando était apparemment contagieux, Carlos ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

-Ça ne fait rien, souffla Carlos, ça ne fait rien... Merde quelle soirée !

-Oh oui !

Leur fou rire se calma petit à petit, Carlos se mit à frotter le dos de Lando. Des caresses douces, rassurantes, attentionnées. Lando sourit. Ce soir, il était assurément l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

La fatigue les rattrapait. Les corps devenaient ramollis et la respiration se tranquillisait, ils ne pouvaient lutter contre l'appel du train du sommeil.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Carlos dans un petit sursaut de lucidité.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Lando en calant confortablement sa tête sur le torse de Carlos.

Lando n'avait pas rêvé la fin de sa soirée. En se réveillant, il était bel et bien dans le lit de Carlos, avec Carlos, dans les bras de Carlos. Il sentait sa chaleur, son odeur, sa cage thoracique se soulever puis retomber à chacune de ses respirations, il entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur et son léger ronflement. Ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de dormir lui revint en mémoire, Lando rougit, se demandant un instant si cela, il l'avait ou non rêvé. Non, c'était bien arrivé forcément, car quitte à imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, Lando se serait créer un autre souvenir, sa première fois ou au moins plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait. La panique saisit Lando. Et si Carlos regrettait ?

Carlos se réveilla. Sa main vint caresser les cheveux de Lando qui couina, Carlos sourit.

-Bonjour, souffla Carlos d'une voix endormie.

-Bonjour, répéta Lando.

Lando se dégagea des bras de Carlos, s'assit sur le lit et le fixa. Il sentit son visage rougir, son visage dont il se demanda quel aspect laid il avait, le lendemain d'une soirée alcoolisée. Carlos lui était beau, il était toujours beau, même les cheveux en bataille et la mine d'un jeune homme ayant bu toute une soirée.

-Carlos, commença Lando, je suis désolé.

-De quoi es-tu désolé, interrogea Carlos en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

-Mon comportement, ma déclaration, de m'être, _hum_ , toucher... Tout.

-Tu regrettes ?

Lando respira bruyamment. Carlos le fixait avec le plus grand calme, attendant une réponse sans ciller.

-Non, dit Lando. Mais toi ? Comment un homme aussi génial que toi pourrait s'intéresser à un gamin comme moi ?

-Ne te dénigre pas de cette façon, rouspéta Carlos en tendant une main jusqu'à la nuque et la joue de Lando qu'il caressa. Tu es comme tu es. Ça me va comme ça. Je ne regrette pas, Lando.

-Tu es sûr ? Si tu as le moindre doute je préfère que tu me le dises, pas qu'ensuite tu...

Carlos le coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu vas finir par me vexer, gronda gentiment Carlos. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, mais c'est plus que de l'amitié. Je veux qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose... À notre rythme. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Les yeux de Lando se mirent à scintiller. Les mots de Carlos étaient merveilleux. Inespérés. Lando se jeta au cou de Carlos, les faisant tomber sur le matelas. Carlos enlaça Lando par la taille après que ses bras eurent amorti le choc.

-Oui avec joie, s'exclama Lando.

-Lando, souffla difficilement Carlos, tu m'étouffes...

Lando desserra son étreinte, présenta une moue d'excuse à Carlos.

-Ca fait deux fois que tu manques de m'étrangler, s'amusa Carlos.

-Désolé ! Je ne m'accrocherai plus à ton cou !

-Tu peux le faire, mais sans serrer !

Carlos se leva. Il tendit une main en souriant.

-Un petit déj, proposa Carlos, ça te dit ?

-Oui !

Lando saisit la main de Carlos, se leva. Ils allèrent à la cuisine, Lando s'assit tandis que Carlos sortait deux tasses, deux bols, des céréales, du lait et des couverts, qu'il allumait la machine à café.

Lando le regardait préparer leur petit déjeuner avec un sourire béat. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ils ignoraient où cette relation les mènerait, mais qu'importe les détails du moment qu'il pouvait partager des moments quotidiens avec Carlos.

Aujourd'hui Lando était le plus heureux des hommes, et il le serait chaque jour passé avec Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Que dire... J'espère que cela vous aura plu !  
> A très vite, cette fois pour un nouveau sur Max et Pierre ;)


End file.
